


Pride

by draculard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, First Meeting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pride Parade, Public Sex, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: This isn't how Keith expected his first Pride parade to go, but he's not complaining.





	Pride

They met in an empty parking lot after dark, when the parade had ended and most of the Pride-goers had gone home. It was Keith’s first Pride and now that it was over, he was buzzing with a mix of adrenaline and pure elation, so when he saw the other man staring at him from across the parking lot, it sent a jolt right through his heart.

The other man was tall and broad, though not quite as toned as Keith; he had the untrained bulk of a farmboy, and dark hair trimmed close to his head. What really caught Keith’s attention, though, was the logo on the other man’s faded shirt -- an upside-down pink triangle -- and the look of warmth in his eyes, like he recognized Kimiya as an old friend.

Keith looked down at himself, at the rainbow flag in his left hand, and figured maybe they _were_ old friends, in a sense.

It all happened so fast. One moment they were approaching each other almost shyly, Keith complimenting the other man -- _Shiro_ , he whispered, his name was Shiro -- on his shirt, and Shiro smiling and saying, softly, “I have a flag just like that hanging in my bedroom.” They stared at each other, smiling like schoolboys, and Keith could feel his face heating up.

Then, without even talking about it, their lips were on each other, and Keith’s hands were questing under Shiro’s shirt, and the next -- well, the next moment, Keith’s jeans were tugged down and Shiro was on his knees in front of him, and then they were fucking in a parking lot. The pleasure of Shiro’s mouth on him, the fear of getting caught -- it was all so intense that Keith was seeing stars in what felt like seconds.

Shiro stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a slight smile dancing on his lips. “This isn’t like me,” he said, even as he undid his jeans. Without thinking about it, Keith sunk to his knees to return the favor. He didn’t even look around to make sure they were still alone.

“It’s not like me either,” Keith said with a laugh. Shiro chuckled, but the noise was cut off with a gasp when Keith took him in his mouth. Shiro’s fingers curled in Keith’s hair, the pressure almost painful, a perfect tandem point to the hard gravel underneath Keith’s knees.

Sure, it wasn’t how Keith had expected his first Pride to go, but he supposed maybe it wasn’t the worst way to end the day.


End file.
